Breakfast Time :: Yewon :: Drabble
by Kira.Annies
Summary: Choi Siwon masak?


**Title** : Yewon Moment :: Drabble ::

**Subtitle** : Breakfast Time

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Romance

**Desclimer** : YEWON IS FATE!

**Warning** : alur lambat, boys love, pendek,

a.n : Ff ni birthday gift buat Minah unnie yg makin tua.. #sembunyi di belakang Mommy

a.n 2 : ini nich hasil tulisan orangg yg lagi puasa, pikirannya makanan mulu.

Happy Reading.. ^^

_Beepp Beepp Beepp_

Suara getaran alarm menandakan jika jam telah menunjukan waktu yg sudah di _setting_ sebelumnya. Seorang namja tampan menggeliat kecil merasa terusik dengan getaran alarm itu. Sedikit mengerjap untuk membiasakan matanya dengan pencahayaan di ruangan tersebut. Kemudian, mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan untuk menggapai alarm yg sejak tadi bergetar menunjukan pukul 5 pagi.

_Klikk_

Mematikan alarm. Kemudian menatap seorang namja cantik yg tengah tertidur dalam dekapannya sambil menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai bantal. Tersenyum. Wajah damai bak malaikat sang namja manis yg berstatus sebagai istrinya itu membuat sebuah senyuman bertengger di wajah tampannya. Inilah impiannya dari dulu, terbangun di pagi hari dengan dan melihat namja manisnya tertidur disampingnya.

Ingat akan tujuan awalnya, si namja tampan mengangkat kepala istrinya dengan pelan dari tangan kirinya. Menarik tangannya perlahan agar tidak mengusik tidur sang penjaga hati. Terlepas. Membenarkan selimut yg dipakai sang istri. Menatap lembut ke arah _the sleeping prince_, kemudian sedikit merunduk, mengecup singkat bibir _plump_ sang istri. _Steal __a__ morning kiss?_ Setelah memastikan namja manis itu masih terlelap, si namja tampan langsung bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

Berjalan menuju dapur yg ada di pojok sebelah kanan dari kamarnya. _Klikk_... Menyalakan lampu dapur. Mengamati sekeliling dan berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, mengambil beras secukupnya dan memasaknya di _rice cooker_. Lalu menuju almari es dan dibuka, mengambil beberapa sayuran, telor, sosis, dan beberapa bahan untuk bumbu seperti bawang putih, bawang merah dan bawang bombai.

Setelah itu, mencuci bahan-bahan itu di wastafel. Kemudian, mengambil pisau dan papan irisan, dan mulai memotong-motong bahan-bahan tadi. Selesai dengan sayur dan bumbu, sang namja tampan beralih ke telur dan sosis. Mengambil penggorengan, berniat menggoreng telur mata sapi. Sebelum ...

_Grepp_

Sedikit berjingkrak kaget, saat sepasang lengan kecil melingkar di pinggangnya. Tersenyum kecil kala mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan mungil itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja manis yg kini menjadi istrinya? Menghentikan aktifitas sebelumnya. "Kau sudah bangun, _baby_?" tanya-nya pada namja manis yg kini mem-_backhug_ dirinya. Kemudian, merasakan anggukan kecil dari namja di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada kau di sampingku bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman? Saat aku buka mata kau sudah tidak ada," ucap namja manis itu sedikit manja dan mempererat pelukannya.

Terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan istrinya. "Mianhae, karena membuatmu terbangun," sesal si namja tampan.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun? Bukankah ini hari libur? Apa kau bangun sepagi ini karena lapar? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku kan bisa membuatkanmu makanan," tanya si namja manis beruntun.

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau tidak suka masakanku? Hiks," Mendengar isakan kecil sang istri, namja tampan itu membalikan tubuhnya kemudian medekap erat sang istri. Menenggelamkan wajah sang istri di depan dada bidang miliknya.

"Cupp_, baby. Don't cry, baby._ Aku tidak marah padamu," Mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau saat aku ingin menjawab kau sudah bertanya lagi?" jelas sang suami lembut. Melonggarkan dekapannya, mengangkat kedua tangannya, menangkup wajah istri nya dan menghapus air mata yg sudah terbendung di sudut-sudut mata si namja manis. Mengecup kedua mata sang istri berharap tidak ada air mata yg akan keluar dari mata indah itu.

Kembali merengkuh erat istrinya, memberi kehangatan dan kenyamanan untuk keduanya di pagi hari. "Lalu, kenapa kau memasak sendiri?" bahkan sampai lupa untuk menjawab pertanyaan namja dalam rengkuhannya. Hingga membuat namja manis itu mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin memasak untuk kita, karena itu aku tidak membangunkanmu," Jawab sang suami lembut. Mendengar penjelasan suaminya, si namja manis langsung melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap sang suami terkejut.

"Kau ingin memasak?" tanya si namja manis belum percaya dengan apa yg didengarnya.

"Ne. Selama ini kau selalu bangun pagi dan menyiapkan semua keperluanku. Karena hari ini hari libur, jadi aku ingin mencoba memasak untuk sarapan kita berdua," jawab si namja tampan sambil mencubit hidung istrinya pelan.

"Benarkah? Tuan Choi Siwon, kau tidak akan meracuniku kan? Dan ini pertama kalinya kau memasak, benar? Apa kau yakin masakanmu nanti bisa dimakan?" tanya namja manis itu dengan ekspresi yg dibuat sedikit meremehkan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tuan Choi Yesung, Kau meremehkan suamimu ini, eoh?" balas namja tampan yg di panggil Siwon itu juga dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Karena aku tahu, tuan muda Choi ini sejak kecil selalu dilayani. Jadi tidak mungkin kau pernah memasak," masih dengan nada yg meremehkan. Ya, Choi Siwon adalah seorang penerus Choi Group Company. Sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Kaya? Sudah pasti. Setiap hari ada lebih dari 15 pelayan yg siap melayani semua keperluannya.

"Itu benar. Namun, demi istri tercintaku ini, aku akan rela tanganku ini memegang pisau dapur dan memasak makanan. Aku akan melakukan hal yg belum pernah ku lakukan hanya untuk namja manis di depanku ini," balas Siwon lembut sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Yesung.

_Blusshh_

Yesung langsung menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi _chubby_ nya di dada bidang Siwon. "Kenapa kau malah menggodaku?" Memukul pelan dada sang suami. Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya yg malu-malu. Membalas pelukan sang istri erat.

Yesung merenggangkan pelukannya saat di rasa rona merah di pipinya sudah sedikit mereda. "Karena ini pertama kalinya kau memasak, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?" pinta Yesung dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak boleh. Aku ingin hanya aku yg memasak. Kau lebih baik kembali ke kamar dan tidur lagi sambil menunggu masakanku siap," larang Siwon.

Kembali memeluk namja tampan di depannya. "Mana bisa aku tidur kalau tidak ada kau di sampingku? Aku ingin membantumu saja. Boleh ya?" pinta Yesung lagi.

"Kenapa istriku yg manis ini manja sekali, eoh?" terkekeh oleh tingkah manja istrinya. "Kalau begitu kau duduk saja di meja makan, bagaimana?" bujuk Siwon.

Melepaskan pelukan suaminya. "Shireo! Pokoknya aku ingin membantumu," kekeh Yesung dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berpura-pura kesal.

_Grepp_

"Yak, Choi Siwon!" seru Yesung saat tiba-tiba Siwon menggendongnya _bridal style_. Langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher sang suami karena takut terjatuh. Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil saat namja manis dalam gendongannya justru memeluknya erat. Siwon membawa Yesung ke ruang makan. Namja tampan itu berhenti saat sidah mencapai meja makan.

"Turunlah," perintah Siwon lembut.

"Shireo!" Yesung malah mempererat pegangannya di leher Siwon.

"Hai, ini sudah hampir pagi. Aku harus segera membuat sarapan untuk kita," Tak ada balasan dari Yesung. Menarik kursi dengan kakinya. Mendudukan Yesung di kursi tadi.

"Tunggu di sini, okay?" Yesung hanya diam sambil menunduk, berpura-pura kesal. Melihat istrinya kesal justru membuat Siwon berpikir bahwa istrinya itu begitu menggemaskan. Mengangkat dagu istrinya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir namja manis itu.

_Chupp_

_Blushh_

Bagaimana bisa kesal jika suaminya bersikap lembut begitu? "Tunggu sebentar, ne?" tanya Siwon lagi. Yesung mengangguk malu-malu.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Siwon keluar dari dapur dan membawa 2 piring nasi goreng dengan 2 sosis goreng dan 1 telur mata sapi di atasnya. Menaruh satu piring di depan Yesung. Kemudian yg satu di taruh di depannya yg duduk berhadapan dengan namja manis itu. "Kau pernah bilang kalau kau suka nasi goreng kan? Karena itu aku membuatkan nasi goreng untukmu," kata Siwon.

Yesung hanya menatap tak percaya makanan yg ada di depannya. Cara Siwon menyajikannya sangat rapi, nasinya juga terlihat tidak terlalu coklat atau terlalu putih, dan baunya sangat harum. _'Dilihat dari cara Siwon menyajikan makanan, sepertinya ini bukan pertama kalinya dia memasak. Atau paling tidak, dia pernah mencoba memasak sebelum ini. Tapi, s__epertinya enak,'_ batin Yesung.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat? Kau tidak ingin mencicipi masakanku?" tanya Siwon.

"Baiklah aku coba," mengambil sesendok nasi goreng di depannya untuk kemudian dia makan. "Tidak enak," seru Yesung setelah menelan makanan yg ada di mulutnya.

Siwon membelalaknan matanya. Ekspresi rasa bersalah langsung memenuhi wajahnya. "Benarkah? Mianhae," sesal Siwon. "Kalau begitu kita pesan makanan saja ya untuk sarapan?" saran Siwon. "Biar ku bereskan makanannya," Siwon ingin mengambil piring yg ada di depan Yesung. Namun, Yesung langsung mnghalangi Siwon mengambil makannanya.

"Kau mau membuangnya? Kau kan belum mencobanya? Mana tahu enak atau tidak,"

"Kau bilang tidak enak,"

"Coba saja dulu,"

Siwon mencicipi masakannya. "Menurutku ini enak," seru Siwon setelah berhasil menelan makannya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa punya ku tidak enak. Coba milikmu," Yesung menyendok nasi di piring Siwon. "Kenapa punya mu enak," komentar Yesung akhirnya.

"Ya! Choi Yesung jadi kau menipuku? Nasi punyamu dan punyaku kan sama," seru Siwon yg merasa di kerjai oleh istrinya. Yesung terkekeh karena berhasil mengerjai Siwon.

"Dari mana kau belajar memasak?" tanya Yesung.

"Sebenarnya 2 hari kemarin aku meminta Key untuk mengajari ku memasak," jawab Siwon.

"Key? Tumben dia baik dan mau membantumu?" tanya Yesung sedikit tak percaya. Ya, Key atau Keybum adalah adik Yesung. Seorang yg keras kepala dan selalu berlagak seorang diva.

"Kau tahu? Untuk membujuk seorang Almighty Key mau mengajariku memasak, aku harus merelakan salah satu _credit card_ ku disita oleh adikmu itu," adu Siwon.

"Mwo? Dia membawa _credit card_ mu?"

"Ne. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Key suka sekali berbelanja barang-barang bermerk. Kurasa dia langsung _shopping _sesaat setelah aku memberikan _credit card__-_ku. Karena kemarin saldo nya langsung berkurang hampir setengahnya. Entah apa yg dibeli oleh anak itu,"

"Mwo? Hanya untuk belajar memasak, kau membiarkan _Key _menghabiskan uangmu? Anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan,"

"Tenang saja. Uang yg dihabiskan Key masih belum seberapa. Berapapun uang yang akan aku keluarkan tidak masalah bagiku. Asal aku bisa membuatmu bahagia dan merasa spesial,"

_Blushhh_

Yesung langsung menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yg merona. "Kau ini selalu saja menggombal. Sudahlah, aku mau makan saja,"

_Sreett_

Piring yg ada di depan Yesung di tarik oleh Siwon. Yesung memandang Siwon dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-mengambilnya?.

"Aku ingin menyuapi istriku tercinta. Say aaa.." menjawab tatapan Yesung. Dan lagi-lagi Yesung harus merelakan pipinya merona.

Pagi itu mereka saling berbagi makanan dengan saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Dan bagi Yesung, makanan untuk sarapan buatan suaminya adalah makanan terenak yg pernah ia makan. Juga, _Breakfast time_ terbaik yg pernah ia lewati.

END

Saengil chukkahamnida 3x

Saranghaneun Minah unnie

Saengil chukkahamnida

Saengil chukkae unn.. nich birthday gift buat unnie,. Tapi Cuma pendek-pendek aja ya..

untuk Lockets, Mianhae aq bikin key matre di sini.. hei, tp memang seperti itulah seorang Almighty Key kan? Karena Almighty Key gag mungkin pake barang murah.

Choi Kira, Anak mom & dan yg manis, baik hati, tidak sombong dan suka menabung


End file.
